How NOT to write an SYOT
by kaddyxxx
Summary: This is basically a guide to writing SYOT'S from what to name tributes to how to write there personality and what age they should be. feel free to read - more info inside ;)
1. District 1

**how NOT to write an SYOT!  
**So... this is basically a guide on how to go about syot writing - from what to name them and age them to how to make them look and act. and more importantly how NOT to write them!.  
To start with I'd just like to say this advice is the rule, though there are some exceptions - for example sometimes someone in district 8 _could_ have a D1 name as long as the reason makes sense (no crystal shimmers from D8 for no random reason people!)

**I will do this in chapters - each chapter will be a different district starting with district one and so on, I would just like to remind people that they don't actually have to follow this advice I just think it helps when creating characters and it also helps the author when the tribute fits there district.**

**D1 - How to name them!****  
Providers of - Luxury goods**  
district one is known as a very cocky and obnoxious district when it comes to names.  
some examples from the book of this are of course  
f**emale - glimmer and Cashmere **  
**Male - Marvel and Gloss**  
District 1 are basically in a celebrity mind-set when it comes to naming there children!  
the names should either be, or sound obnoxious, pretty and luxurious  
some good example of names for this district are:  
**Female - **  
**obnoxious - Divine, Beaut, Devin (which means destined to win)**  
**luxurious - Silver , Crystal, polish **  
**Pretty - Darlene, marilyn, Angel**  
**Male -**  
**Obnoxious - Honour, vine, Beau (handsome)**  
**Luxurious - Marble, Velvet, Bronze **  
**Successful - neal (champion) Chale (strong) Duke (leader)**  
**_How NOT to name them!_**  
In my opinion D1 is one of the easier district's to name especially the girls. Some people though, as extremely lazy when it comes to choosing names for there tributes and just go for either obvious ones or one that just don't fit the district full stop. examples are:  
**Diamond - **it is probably THEE most common D1 tribute name i have ever seen - come on people surely you can be more creative than that?  
**Shimmer or Glitter - **people seem to automatically go - what was the hunger games D1 female again? oh yeah! Glimmer! Well, what sounds luxurious... oh got it! I'll call her Shimmer. that's not like any other D1 tributes at all!  
**Cash or Cashey - **again like Shimmer and glitter people automatically think cashmere - and shorten it to Cash or cashey and think it totally original!... NO!  
and then you get the really lazy ones with names like these...  
**sally, sarah, sophie, lewis, liam, sam, george, greg ect... come on people! The height of laziness !**  
**_D1 - Stereotypes_******  
okay so a D1 female tribute stereotype is usally this:  
pretty girl, blonde hair, green/blue eye. Volunteers between ages 16 - 18. fairly well off, usually displayed as flirtasious, sexy and determined at interviews. Trained at a training academy within there district, usually part of careers and has high victor success rate. One of the least likely district to have children younger than 15 as tributes. are well favoured in the capitol.  
In most cases I sugest you stick to stereotypes while puting your own little spin of things - I'm not suggesting you stick to stereotypes exactly as that will just make you tribute boring! but use them as a guideline for creating a character.  
This is a bad axample of a D1 female tribute

**Sally Brown, has brown eyes and hair. she is 13 years old and was reaped for the Hunger games she has never attended a training academy and is very smart though she isn't very pretty and is a total woose. she hates the spotlight and lived a very poor life back in district one, her family were starving! for her interview angle she was shy, cute and scared. The capitol were quite disapointed with her and she didnt get very many sponsers at all. despite all this she won the whole games in less than a week!**

good? no. this is not only totally unfitting with the stereotype of district 1, it just isn't very realistic in general!  
Here is an example of how to use the guidelines to create a unique tribute!  
**Divine fayre, has blonde hair and blue eyes. she is 17years old and voluteered for the hunger games. she is sure she will win. she has been training at the the academy since she was 12 and her main weapon is the spear. She comes from a middle class family and is concidered quite pretty, she is quite smart - atleast she isn't dumb. she loves attention and the capitol people loved her. At her interview she played being flirty funny and confident. she died on the second last day of the games and came in 5th place.**  
this follows the rules - without sounding totally like glimmer or cashmere!  
**A male from D1 Stereotype is usually something like this...**  
**blonde hair blue eyes. comes from well off family. trained and volunteered between ages of 16 and 18. quite tall and good with weapons. Interview angle - usually cocky and funny, charming ect. also liked by sponsers and usually do well in games.**

**Hope yous liked this and feel free to read district two and review if there is anything you think I should add/ missed out etc. **


	2. district 2

**__****once again - there are exceptions to these rules but this is basically an idea on how to write SYOT's for district**** 2!**

**_D2 How to name them_**  
**Providers of - Masonry, stone work also it is mentioned they Train/ dispatch peacekeepers.**  
When it comes to names in District 2 , names with Roman origin or strong and powerful meanings are often used. book examples of this are:  
**Female - Clove, Enobaria , Lyme **  
**Male - Cato, Brutus**  
so when it comes to naming D2 tributes try to use menacing/ intimidating sounding roman names to fit this district here are some good examples:  
**Female - **  
**small but intimidating - Cardea, Aleia, Elissa**  
**Bloodthirsty - Horatia, Fides, Leta**  
**skilled, menacing and determined - Melanie, Rhea, Ceres. **  
**Male -**  
**Powerful and intimidating - Balbus Corvin Drusus **  
**Bloodthirsty - Gallus Livius Nero **  
**skilled, menacing and determined - Evander Faustus Leo**  
**_how not to name them!_**  
So - the main thing i see with d2 tributes is they are often given either D1 names **(girls named diamond and Divine and boys named Glory and Marble?) or given lower district names (rose, iris, bryony storm ect)** people usually do this in good faith actually believing that these names fit the district - wrong. names with "nature" origins shouldn't be used in the district no matter how intimidating they sound (i'm looking at you storm and gale from district 2!) same goes with district 1 names being used in this district **just because names like glory, marvel and champ sound intimidating and successful doesn't mean they go with the themes of district 2.**  
_**D2 - Stereotypes**___  
a typical D2 female usually goes like this...  
**brown eyes and hair. comes from middle class - upper class family. volunteered. well trained. bloodthirsty determined and prepared. hearless and cold. usually a career and does well with weapons. respectable competition and usually does very well in games. liked by sponsers mostly. interview angle is usally determined, intimidating and heartless. also unlikely to have children under 15 in the games. have very good relationship with the capitol - the best relationship of all the districts.**  
a typical D2 Male usually goes like this...  
**blonde/brown hair blue/brown eyes. muscular and prepared for the games. volunteer between 16 - 18. scary and intimidating, bloodthirsty , cold and heartless. middle - upper class family. do extremely well in games. often favoured by sponsers. does well with weapons and is very strong. interview angle is usually cocky, determined, hearless and bloodthirsty, again no children under 15 usually. has large pool of victors.**

again - if there is anything i should add / have missed out please review or pm me :) thanks x


	3. District 3

_****_  
**Here district 3's guide. enjoy :)**

_**D3 How to name them!**_  
**Providers of : electronics and science**  
So basically names should sound intelligent and scientific but should also include electrical inspiration. this is quite a hard category to name for because there is so little referance in the books  
For example, the book characters:  
**Female - Wiress **  
**Male - Beetee**  
The names sound strange and unsual and also include scientific elements (for example: Wiress - wire ) here are some D3 name ideas !  
**Female - Lunar, Lumen, telsa Cyrus testa Freesia**  
**Male - Fission Cyrus Teleiss Bulba refridga scientiss**  
**_what NOT to name them.._**  
t**he most used and (personally hated) named for District 3 females has to be Electra!** come on people think a little! that is not a unique name for crying out loud i've gotta be honest the moment I see a name like that on a tribute from D3 I think one word **BLOODBATH!** why I should waste my time writing a detailed and interesting log of there time in the hunger games when they can't even take the time to think of a good name for there tribute?!  
_**D3 stereotypes**___  
**Female & male**  
ashen skin dark hair and eyes. Smart. usually not that good with weapons, often use electrical traps to there advantage in the games. there survival rate isn't very high compared to career districts though is quite substansial compared to others. Not paticularily popular with sponsers though they are popular with the capitol as a whole due to there participation in the assembly and inventing of the latest capitol gadgets.

once again if i've missed anything / need to change anything please tell me :) x


	4. District 4

****SO here's some advice on naming district 4 tributes enjoy :) x

**D4 How to name them!**  
**Providers of : fishing, seafood.**  
district 4 is probably one of the only district where "normal" sounding names are appropriate - but even then they have to have meanings which mean or sound related to the sea. this shows in the book:  
**Female : Annie Mags **  
**Male : Finnick.**  
so the best way to choose a D4 name is to chose names with meaning that relate to water, it doesnt have to relate directing though and you can get away with "normal" sounding names as long as they mean something sea related.  
**female: Kendall (valley of the river) brook ,cascade , Darya (sea) maria (shimmering lake) maya (water) Tulia (heavy rain) tallulah (leaping water) **  
**Male : Kai (sea) Maruis (of the sea) coburn (where streams meet) Dylan (son of the sea) ford (river crossing) adrian , bourne (lives by the stream)**  
**How NOT to name them!**  
**River, oceane, raina **- these are three names i see alot when it comes to D4 - You can be more creative than that!  
other names that are probably best to stay away from are names of actual rivers and sea's as these usually will sound too modern examples are:  
**hudson, clyde, nile, pacific, atlantic ect. **  
**D4 Stereotypes**  
**female**  
typically they have sea green eyes and dark hair. They are also careers and some will also attend training academy, they are volunteers mostly and usually have tributes between 14 and 18. They aren't as favoured in the capitol as there career allies D1 & D2 but are still well liked. They are known to be talented swimmers and often use there fishing advantage if possible in the games. even those who don't volunteer do well in the games becuase of the skills they accuired in there district. They also have a fairly high sucess rate. In there interviews they are often portrayed as bubbly and excited and more friendly than there friends from 1 & 2  
**Male**  
light brown/blonde hair and sea green eyes typically. more volunteers than the females from their district. Tributes usually between 14 and 18. skilled swimmers and strong from years of swimming and fishing, talented knot tiers which can come in handy for setting traps in the games either from tributes or animals. Interview angle is usually serious and determined, sometimes funny and sarcastic. fairly high success rate.

D4 often are considered quite a good-looking male district, just remember not every tribute from this district will be good-looking. also remember just because D4 have one of the youngest ever victors (Finnick Odair) doesn't mean they will have many young victors (victors between 12 & 14) So try to stay away from aging tributes in this district below 14. also try to stay away from reaped tributes in career district (unless the author has asked that they are reaped) Always remember that every writer is differant, for example - one writer might like really smart shy tributes and choose them as victor whereas others may like bloodthirsty cold hearted careers and even then, there are some who will favor shy scared younger tributes as victors. So it depends what SYOT you enter your tribute into. Also refrain from entering the same tribute to multiple stories as this may just get your tribute killed in the bloodbath if the author finds out

as usual please tell me if there are any mistakes or things that need added. thank you for reading x


End file.
